Sentimientos no esperados
by Yowlin kitten
Summary: Una cena entre amigos, un sentimiento inesperado ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando Botan se da cuenta que tiene sentimientos por un cierto pelirrojo? ¿Y qué sucederá cuando descubre algo que la llevará a una gran decepción? Lean y descubran.Kur/Bot Oneshot.


**Declaimer:** Yu Yu Hakusho no me pertenece. T_T

**Sentimientos no esperados**

Una vez más se hallaban todos reunidos, el motivo fue por la invitación de Yusuke a los amigos a un conocido restaurante de la ciudad de Tokio para conmemorar el primer año de noviazgo que llevaba con Keiko.

Todos fueron a la cena hasta Hiei que fue obligado con amenazas del propio Yusuke de que si no iba le diría a Yukina quién era su hermano (típico de Yusuke, no?). Ya estaban todos sentados alrededor de la mesa.

"Ahora quiero proponer un brindis en agradecimiento a todos por haber venido y como verán, hoy es un día muy especial ya que Keiko y yo cumplimos un año de noviazgo" dijo Yusuke.

"Salud!!!" respondieron todos alzando sus respectivos vasos, fue una noche muy especial tanto para los novios como para los amigos.

Al término de la cena, todos iban despidiéndose, ya era tarde y la noche refrescaba, iban saliendo del restaurante; Yusuke se ofreció a acompañar a Keiko hasta su casa, lo mismo hizo Kuwabara con Yukina, algo que no fue para nada para el agrado de Hiei, pero el kaorime tuvo que contener su ira largándose del lugar lo más rápido posible, por ultimo iban saliendo botan seguida de Kurama, la joven sintió fríos, Kurama que venía tras ella notó que la guía sentía fríos; así que el pelirrojo se quitó la chaqueta que traía puesta y colocó sobre los hombres de la chica.

"Siempre refresca de noche" le dijo el joven con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"S-Sí…" dijo la guía sorprendida y un poco avergonzada del amigo. Botan no podía evitar sonrojarse, aunque Kurama y ella eran sólo amigos.

"Gracias…"dijo la joven tímidamente seguido de un: "ya tengo que ir"; así que hizo aparecer su remo, lo montó y subió volando lentamente despidiéndose de Kurama con la mano, Kurama la respondió de la misma manera.

"Buenas noches…Botan" susurró Kurama al viento sabiendo que Botan ya estaba lejos para poder oírlo.

Esa noche Botan no podía quitar de sus pensamientos a Kurama. "Pero en qué estás pensando Botan? Kurama es solo tu amigo, además ni siquiera te gusta o si?" se decía a si misma mientras sostenía la chaqueta de Kurama en sus brazos y caminaba de un lado para otro en su cuarto.

"Soy una tonta, es obvio que Kurama jamás se fijaría en mí" pensaba la joven tristemente, luego fue a su cama tratando de olvidarlo de sus pensamientos.

Al día siguiente a la tarde, Botan fue al colegio de Kurama a esperarlo en la salida, Kurama iba saliendo hasta que vio a Botan y se aproximó a ella sorprendido.

"Botan?? Qué haces aquí?" preguntó el pelirrojo.

"Es que…es que…vine a devolverte tu chaqueta…" dijo la guía sonrojada pasando la chaqueta al chico.

"No debiste molestarte Botan" dijo él con una tierna mirada. "No, no es molestia, es que ya quería devolvértelo dijo ella desviando la mirada al suelo.

"Botan… te gustaría??" dijo el pelirrojo hasta que fue interrumpido por una voz femenina que venía gritando: Suichiii!!!!.

Ambos jóvenes voltearon y prestaron atención a la voz que provenia de lejos; era Maya que venía hacia Kurama.

"Maya??Sucede algo? le pregunto Kurama; Suichi!!!Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no me dejes sola!!!" le regañó la joven al pelirrojo. " Y quién es ella?" preguntó muy celosa al ver a Kurama con otra chica.

"Ella es…" ; "Soy Botan, amiga de Suichi, mucho gusto…" interrumpió Botan al pelirrojo. "Y tu eres?"; "Soy Maya Kitajima, novia de Suichi dijo ella con cierto tono engreido mientras abrazaba el brazo de Kurama.

"Oye Suichi…me acompañas a mi casa?" dijo la joven de cabellos castaños dando un beso al pelirrojo en la mejilla. Botan no podía evitar estar decepcionada ante este hecho.

"Es mejor que ya me vaya, no quiero hacerles perder el tiempo…"dijo Botan muy molesta y se fue corriendo.

"Botan!!!….espera!!!!!" gritó Kurama pero ésta no lo escuchó.

"Vamos Suichi!!!vámonos ya!!!" dijo Maya con un tono prepotente. "Si…" dijo el pelirrojo algo desanimado mientras miraba Botan desaparecer a lo lejos.

Botan no pudo evitar dejar caer lagrimas por la gran decepción que se llevo ante este hecho, fue volando lo mas rápido que pudo a Recaí para luego encerrarse en su cuarto y una vez allí se arrojo en su cama llorando descontrolablemente.

"Lo sabía…lo sabia….no debí dejarme llevar por ilusiones falsas" se dijo así misma.

Alguien toco la puerta. "Botan??? te encuentras bien?". "Hinageshi…" dijo la joven tristemente arrojándose a sobre la miga para abrazarla, y sin poder evitar seguir llorando. Botan explicaba entre lagrimas lo sucedido mientras esta la consolaba abrazándola.

"Botan trata de tranquilizarte" dijo Hinageshi.

"Es que no puedo!!!!" exclamó la guía aun entre lágrimas.

"Tal vez Kurama si te quiera solo que…." Dijo la joven aprendiz.

"No lo sé, solo quiero olvidar esta pesadilla.." dijo Botan con la voz ronca de tanto llorar.

Kurama por su parte no podía evitar sentirse mal por el mal momento que paso Botan por culpa de Maya, y no sabía cómo poder explicar como lo sentía.

Pasaron semanas de lo ocurrido, Botan aun no podía olvidar lo sucedido. "Señorita Botan…se la solicita en la oficina del Señor Koenma" sonó el altoparlante. Botan se dirigió a la oficina lánguidamente.

"Me llamó usted Señor Koenma?" dijo la joven desanimadamente tratando de cubrir con una sonrisa su muy notable tristeza.

"Sí, te llamé porque…aquí hay alguien que quiere verte" dijo Koenma. "Que quiere verme?" repitió Botan. "Sí, pasa por favor…"dijo Koenma.

La puerta se abrió y un joven pelirrojo de cabellos largos y ojos verdes esmeralda entró.

"Kurama!..." dijo ella sorprendida y en sus ojos comenzaron a formarse lágrimas.

"Sí, Kurama me dijo que quería verte…así que los dejo solos por un momento" dijo el joven príncipe y salió de la oficina cerrando la puerta para dar privacidad a los jóvenes.

Los jóvenes quedaron mirándose frente a frente a una gran distancia por un largo rato hasta que Kurama tomo la iniciativa acercándose más de cerca a Botan.

Botan yo quería verte dijo el joven

"Querías verme?" dijo ella casi en un murmuro y sin poder contener más las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas, bajó la cabeza, no quería que Kurama la viera llorar.

"Botan…no puedo dejar de sentirme mal por lo que pasó aquel día, no he dejado de pensar en ti en estas últimas semanas" dijo el pelirrojo. Botan solo permanecía en silencio tratando de contener sus lágrimas.

"Además no he dejado de pensar…no solo lo que sucedió, sino también no he dejado de pensar en ti porque… me gustas…y mucho" aclaró el joven.

Al escuchar esas palabras Botan quedo impactada, dejando caer las lágrimas que tanto trataba de contener. Kurama se aproximaba cada vez más a la guía. "Además no tuve otra opción que terminar con Maya ya que…mis sentimientos por ti son más fuertes" continuó el pelirrojo que ya estaba frente mismo a la guía.

Kurama levantó el rostro húmedo por las lágrimas de Botan y lo secó tiernamente. Botan no podía evitar seguir lagrimeando pero no de tristeza sino de emoción al oír esas palabras.

"Lo…lo dices en serio?" preguntó la joven con la más tierna mirada posible. Kurama asintió la cabeza con una sonrisa en los labios.

Así que botan sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzo a los brazos de Kurama y lo abrazó fuertemente, Kurama hizo lo mismo. "Te amo…"le susurro Kurama al oído. "Y yo a ti…" le respondió ella con una voz más alegre.

Luego volvieron a mirarse a los ojos y acercaron sus labios dando lugar a un único y apasionado beso poniendo un fin a la tristeza que emanaba sus vidas y un comienzo a la alegría que les esperaba a ambos.

Fin

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Nota de la autora**: espero que les haya gustado mi fic, no sé si me quedó muy bien…pero críticas son bienvenidas…Ahhh! Y quiero hacerles recordar que mi próximo fic ya será con varios capítulos…así que nos vemos!!! xD


End file.
